wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mysterious Nazo
'''Welcome!''' Hello, , and [[Wikipedia:Welcome, newcomers|welcome]] to Wikipedia! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *[[Wikipedia:Five pillars|The five pillars of Wikipedia]] *[[Wikipedia:How to edit a page|How to edit a page]] * *[[Wikipedia:Tutorial|Tutorial]] *[[Wikipedia:How to write a great article|How to write a great article]] *[[Wikipedia:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] I hope you enjoy editing here and being a [[Wikipedia:Wikipedians|Wikipedian]]! Please [[Wikipedia:Sign your posts on talk pages|sign your name]] on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, check out [[Wikipedia:Where to ask a question]], ask me on my talk page, or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Again, welcome! [[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 10:22, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Adoption How do you feel about being [[Wikipedia:Adopt-a-User|adopted]]? There are still a few things about Wikipedia I don't know, but I'm willing to share my knowledge with you.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 10:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) umm i dont know,anyway how do you post pictures?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 12:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Firstly find a picture you want to upload to an article, then once you've found one, use the right mouse key to click on it and select save picture. Once you've done that type in "Special:Upload" on Wikipedia and press the "Browse" button. Then select the image you've saved by right clicking on it again and select open. Once that's done you need to add the "Summary" in the large window. The summary is where you tell people why the image should be there, if it is replaceable and where you found it. Then there's a little window in the shape of a long rectangle, that's where go to to select a license, there is a specific license for many things, for example this here is a video game screenshot [[:Image:TeamDarkintro.jpg]] and has a video game license. And that's about it, oh and don't sign your username on articles just talk pages, that's considered vandalism.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ok i plan not to because i have trouble putting pictures.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 13:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Questions also what is this sega project?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 13:28, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :[[WP:WikiProject Sega|The Sega Project]] is a group of editors who try to improve articles related to SEGA such as Sonic the Hedgehog, I myself am a member.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) can i join?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 13:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Anybody can, just type your name at the bottom of the [[WP:WikiProject Sega/Members|members list]] like the others.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) mabye later i have things to do.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 13:36, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't bother I signed you in for you.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and there are these things called userboxes you can add to your userpage to show you're a member. Which one would you like?[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) sorry not responding for a while anyway how do you post those?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 23:20, 30 May 2008 (UTC) You simply type in: (purple) (blue) on your user page.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 07:42, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Tell me do you know how to create your userpage? If not it's quite simple: all you have to do is go to any red link with your username on it. Then when it takes you to the yet to be created userpage: just type in whatever you want in the big window.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 16:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) how do you lock pages?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 00:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :You have to go to a special page and ask permission from an administrator.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 08:21, 2 June 2008 (UTC) is there other boxes other than the Sega project?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 11:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes there are hundreds of them. Here's a link to a special page with a wide selection. [[Wikipedia:Userboxes#Gallery]] Just choose a subject and it will take you there.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 11:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) woah so many better continue my page[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 11:34, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Hey FFF how does your name color changes?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 11:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :You type in various letters and numbers, for example. This [[User:Mysterious Nazo|MysteriousNazo]] makes this [[User:Mysterious Nazo|MyteriousNazo]].[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::If you want to change your username to do that what you do is this: You choose a colour you want and type it in on Wikipedia, (this will take you to the article on that colour and will show you the web colour or hex triplet). Then go to your preferences and type in the selected colour in the little window like I just did, but erase what's there already. Then click raw signature. Then press save preferences.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:20, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ok thats confusing but like whitish blue.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 12:22, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Would [[Sky blue|sky]] do.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) 1st let me see it.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 12:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :OK. [[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]][[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) hey how would my name be in sky?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 12:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Sky Blue.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:30, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Sweet let me try [[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]][[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 12:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ok how do i put that in signature?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 12:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Follow the instructions I posted above and type this in once you've erased what's in the little window, [[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]][[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:40, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Testing.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]]<]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 12:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) no that didnt work.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]]<]] ([[User talk:Mysterious Nazo#top|talk]]) 12:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Testing 2.User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] 12:47, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :You forgot to put two of these at the beginning. [[[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Testing 3.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] 12:50, 3 June 2008 (UTC) alright.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] 12:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Very well done. *Claps very hard and fast.*[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) anyway time to continue my page.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] 12:53, 3 June 2008 (UTC) hey if anyone's there how do you post those box things?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] 12:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :You mean how to build a userbox? If so here's a special page that gives you instructions. [[Wikipedia:Userboxes#Creating a new userbox]][[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) wow from seeing your article you have many awards.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] 13:15, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :This guy has alot more than me. [[User:Red Phoenix|Red Phoenix]][[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) wow that is alot. oh and i see you like Shadow & Omega.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] 13:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey Mysterious, would like your signature like this: [[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] That way "Mysterious" takes people to your usepage and "Nazo" to your talk page.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:29, 5 June 2008 (UTC) good idea but i dont know how.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious Nazo]] 13:31, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Same thing as you did before but put this in: [[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]][[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:35, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Testing.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:37, 5 June 2008 (UTC) uhh i can't click Nazo.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:38, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :That's because you're already on your talk page. It should work anywhere else but here.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) oh yeah LOL.anything else i should know?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Well I was wondering if you've thought about the adoption since we last discussed it.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:44, 5 June 2008 (UTC) well i dont know everything,you dont know everything about wikipedia,ok.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:45, 5 June 2008 (UTC) now that i've been adopted,now what?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Pretty much what we're doing now really. Adoption, on Wikipedia, is just a user who wants to teach an inexpierienced user what to do on Wikipedia and give advice.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) hey how is it that your boxes are different from mine?ex:chocolate.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:56, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Could be a bit more specific?[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) your's say's that you are chocololic,i'm say's i eat chocolate.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :You must have used a different userbox. I could change it to mine if you like?[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) mabye next time. Is there any other projects like the Sega project?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:02, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :There's [[Wikipedia:WikiProject Video games|WikiProject Video games]]. Oh, and the Sega Project has a special Task Force called [[Wikipedia:WikiProject Sega/Sonic|the Sonic Task Force]], which I lead.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:06, 5 June 2008 (UTC) in the video game what is it about? oh and the Sonic Task Force is only about Sonic,right?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:08, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :The Video game is about fixing up all sorts of Video game related articles. And the Task Force is about fixing up Sonic related articles.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ok mabye i should join both,I like playing alot video games & I know some things about Sonic releted things.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:12, 5 June 2008 (UTC) hey how do you put links in your name?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :What?[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ex:your name is in the Sonic Task Force & when you click it,you will go to your name.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:26, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Just type this in: # Make sure you put your name at the bottom of the list though.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:29, 5 June 2008 (UTC) hey it seems my name is red why is it like that?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:35, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :You spelled your name wrong but I fixed it.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) thank you. for now i'll continue my page but 1st how is Metal Sonic supposed to be in Sonic Riders?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:39, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Where did you see that?[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) check Sonic Riders in the characters.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :That was vandalism.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:43, 5 June 2008 (UTC) i knew it but i wish he was,he's my favorite Sonic character.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:44, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :In that case, I think you'll like this. It's a userbox that you can personalize to fit your favourite character.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Sweet. let me put it.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Alright if I ask you a couple of personal questions? Such as: are you a boy or a girl? And how old are you?[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:55, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Boy,14 on July 15.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Then these might be of intrest to you: [[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 16:12, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Hey if anyone there how do you tell how many edits you did?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 11:53, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Easy. Just go to my preferences at the top of the page and scroll down and you'll see your number of edits.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 11:58, 6 June 2008 (UTC) huh i already did over 100 edits!!!???[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 12:01, 6 June 2008 (UTC) arrg i have school. is there any userbox that states that i have school and might be inactive?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC) hey,what does the "this article is a stub" means? :A stub is a very short article that's fact, and should have an article. But for the article to remain an article sometimes you have to help it along by expanding it.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 09:07, 1 July 2008 (UTC) also,what is priority on the discussion pages.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 09:08, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :What?[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 09:20, 4 July 2008 (UTC) when I go to the discussion i see a box,"This page has _____ Priority" on it.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 10:32, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, you mean the WikiProject banner. That means how important an article is to it's respective WikiProject. For example: [[E-123 Omega]] is of Mid priority in the Sega Project.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:16, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I just added a new userbox that I made myself to your userpage under favorites. Hope you like it. Oh, and [[User:Fairfieldfencer#My userboxes|here]] are some of the userboxes I've already made.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 10:51, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks,FFF.sorry for not loging on for a long time,it's because of school.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 11:09, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I've put up an image of myself on my userpage so now there's a face to go with the personality. Oh, and if you'd like the userbox changed, or you want another one, feel free to ask.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:25, 12 July 2008 (UTC) so that's how you look like.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:51, 12 July 2008 (UTC) say,what is this Wikiholic test thing?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :A Wikiholic test is how much you use Wikipedia. Click on the link on the userbox and it'll take you there.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:05, 12 July 2008 (UTC) this test is long,looks like it take a few days or something for me to answer them.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:10, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :To get used to the test would be an hour. Just look through the test then go to the top of the page and go to the alternate version. It'll say where it is.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and anything about those userboxes?[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:16, 12 July 2008 (UTC) there ok,i like the Metal Sonic one,and I got 1533 on the test.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:29, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Very good. What do you think of my other userboxes? ([[User:Fairfieldfencer#My userboxes|See here]].)[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) there are ok,I see that you made them because SLJCOAAATR 1 requested them.also how do you make those Userboxes?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:39, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I gave you a link to where you could instructions a while ago. (See above.) To make them international, just type in User:Mysterious Nazo/whatever and then add the proper details.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:42, 12 July 2008 (UTC) yes it works,but how do you put a picture there ex:a Wii.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:54, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Click on the image of a Wii on a userbox and just type in the name of the image. And it can be used anywhere because it was uploaded from Wikimedia Commons. And when I said type in, I meant type in on the Wikipedia search, then just press the red link of the name of your userbox. But don't make one yet. Perform some tests in your Sandbox first. And to make a Sandbox, just click the following red link. [[User:Mysterious Nazo/Sandbox]] And go crazy.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 15:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ok,I'm having trouble making 1.can you help me out here?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 08:11, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :OK. What I do when I'm making a userbox is I make a tab, then I go to a userbox I've already made, then I change what I want changed using the preview button and not actually saving anything. Then I move the screens of both tabs so the editing windows are in the same place. Then I move between tabs and copy the information. Type in User:Fairfieldfencer/E-123 Omega on Wikipedia search and give it a go, but don't save your changes to my userbox.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 09:14, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry that's a little complicated. When I make a userbox what I do is this: I go to a userbox I've already made, (try [[User:Fairfieldfencer/E-123 Omega]]), and I make changes using the preview button, so I'm changing it but not saving it. Then I just copy and paste to the link I've chosen, like when your making an article or redirect. So you would type in User:Talon the cat/whatever, then just paste the info. To change colours just type in the one you want on Wikipedia. In the article you'll see little templates. On the templates is a thing called a hex triplet, or web colour. It's a sort of category for colours on the internet. For example: this makes this. If you were making a Rouge userbox, you'd want [[magenta]] since Rouge wears that colour a lot. Oh, and when your putting userboxes on talk pages or userpages, put this after them. That'll stop them from getting jumbled up. And you can also change colours like this. Rouge the Bat Rouge the Bat To choose a specific colour, like a shade of [[Magenta]], just look at the colour at the top of the template, and that's the one you've chosen. If you want to experiment try using a Sandbox. If you don't know how to make one it's simple enough. There are 2 ways of making one. First: You stick /Sandbox, anywhere on your userpage. Second: Click the following link. [[User:Mysterious Nazo/Sandbox]] And add the information, do the same thing with the other option.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:43, 22 July 2008 (UTC) hey Triple F,how do you put you paragraph to the right,and whats with SLJCOAAATR 1?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 08:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean by paragraphs, but SLJ is trying to find editors who'll help him fight off the merging of most of the Sonic charcters into one article. A Man In Black, TTN, and Rob something are the ones who support this merge. To prove them and wrong, and to let us keep the articles, he's rounding up people who'll help write good Sonic character articles on his talk page. And he's co-adopted you by the way.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 09:58, 2 August 2008 (UTC) what you did right now,how do you do that?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:25, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, that's simple. You just put one of these in : then put what you want to say after it. For example: :Hello Nazo And that's how it's done. You can also add more than one. It comes in handy when you're trying to keep track of a converstion with a lot of people.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:41, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :you mean like this?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. Good work. And on my talk page there are these lessons, I made them for some other people I've adopted, why don't you give them a try.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:45, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::ok,and why did they take down Metal Sonic's page?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:47, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::They thought Metal was too minor a character, and didn't have enough info to warrant an article. Other articles like E-123 Omega have also been merged. A Man In Black first stripped these articles so they became unnotable, unitentionally, as he thought that of the information was fancruft. Then they were merged. But if we make the articles better using sandboxes we can bring them back.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 13:56, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Minor?he appeared in more games to be a minor,also I think they messed up the other characters page.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 13:59, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::AMIB is behind that. They're basing that he's minor on the fact that he hasn't appeared a lot lately. To protest go here. [[Talk:List of characters from Sonic the Hedgehog (games)]][[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 14:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) LOL,protesting anyway let me list where Metal Sonic appeared: *Sonic CD *Sonic Adventure(i'm not quite sure) *Sonic Adventure 2:Battle(again not quite sure) *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic Drift 2 *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sega Superstars Tennis(cameo) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl(sticker) *I think Metal Sonic was suppose to be in Sonic next gen that's it I guess.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Edit [[E-123 Omega]] and put this in:, or technically '''E-123 Ω'''.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 10:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) The Apprentice Barnstar sweet,i have a award.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 08:25, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Your welcome.^__^[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 09:24, 20 June 2008 (UTC) how do you get those kinds of awards?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 02:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :This type can be awarded to anybody by anybody. All you have to do is change the name. There are also awards on the Sega Project, but you need to do alot of work to earn that.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 08:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC) alot of work,give me a sample award.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 11:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) not putting it on my user page,it's just a sample award.Anyway i went to the awards & i saw strange books,what are they for?[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 01:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Those are different awards. They mean the same thing as those medals with stars on my userpage. These are awards that you can award to yourself. In order to get the first one (Novice editor) you need to do 500 edits and be a Wikipedian for 3 months.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 08:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nazo, most of my friends got blocked recently because an admin thought they were using Wikipedia as MySpace, when all they were doing was being friendly. I want you to create an account on another wiki called the Sonic News Network. You will recieve your lessons on there once you've got an account. After that, I want you to do some real editing on here. Another reason why they were blocked was because they didn't edit on here as much as they should, and I don't want that happening to you. I have the same name on SNN. See you there.[[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 18:55, 19 September 2008 (UTC) The Sega Project Newsletter Hello, Mysterious Nazo. I'm [[User:Red Phoenix|Red Phoenix]] [[User talk:Red Phoenix|flame of life...]] , the ''[[de facto]]'' leader of [[WP:SEGA|WikiProject Sega]]. I can see [[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] is helping you along, and I'm proud of both him and you for the work that you guys do. Anyway, I'm here to bring you this month's issue of the Sega Project Newsletter. Since you're new, however, I thought I would bring you last month's issue as well—which, by coincidence is the first issue of the newsletter. Anyway, thanks for coming to Wikipedia and happy reading! [[User:Red Phoenix|Red Phoenix]] [[User talk:Red Phoenix|flame of life...]] 04:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) wow,i didn't even expect this,thanks Red Phoenix.[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 08:51, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! --[[User:TONO459|TONO459]] ([[User talk:TONO459|talk]]) 09:49, 5 July 2008 (UTC) thank you. :)[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 11:18, 12 July 2008 (UTC) thank you too. :)[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 03:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Wanna Help? Let's prove AMIB, Rob, TTN, etc. wrong! I'm recruiting users like you to help me out in fixing the outrage. Can you help? [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1/Sandbox/Template:Sonic Characters]] [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'''Skeletal''']] [[User talk:SLJCOAAATR 1|'''S.L.J.C.O.A.A.A.T.R.''']] 20:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I would like to,but i have no idea who those guys are[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 08:41, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Are You Ready...TO ROOOOOOCCCCCCKKKKKK?! [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1/Sandbox/Template:Sonic Characters]] And so, the revolution shall begin. [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'''Skeletal''']] [[User talk:SLJCOAAATR 1|'''S.L.J.C.O.A.A.A.T.R.''']] 00:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) The Sega Project Newsletter: Issue 3 ha new newletter then[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 10:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Did you get my message, Mysterious? [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_News_Network Sonic News Network][[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] 12:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::wow,alot of blocks if you ask me,sure I'll join[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 08:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC) The Sega Project Newsletter: Issue 4 strange it says issue 3...[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 08:37, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Happy Halloween A very super late happy halloween to you too...[[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]] 14:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) The [[Wikipedia:WikiProject Video games/Sega|Sega Task Force]] Newsletter (Issue 5) :*Newsletter delivery by [[User:Xenobot|'''xeno'''bot]] 16:17, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas '''''Merry [[Christmas|Christmas]] to you and your family and friends, [[User:Mysterious Nazo|Mysterious]] [[User talk:Mysterious Nazo|Nazo]]'''.''''' [[User:Fairfieldfencer|Fairfieldfencer]] [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FFF]] :I'd begin by correcting your grammer. No offense. ^.^; [[User talk:SLJCOAAATR 1|Skeletal]] [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'''SLJCOAAATR]] 21:47, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New year :If ya can't find anything ''here'', I'm sure you can find something to edit back on SNN. [[User talk:SLJCOAAATR 1|Skeletal]] [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'''SLJCOAAATR]] 06:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Happy Valentine's day